True Love Never Dies
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Humanized. Sebuah misi yang diemban oleh Skipper dan kawan-kawan melibatkan sahabat dekatnya, Marlene. AU. R&R?
1. The Beginning

"_Berjanjilah padaku...kau...akan...mencintaiku" rintih pria itu. Ia terkapar dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku terkejut, tapi yang lebih herannya lagi, aku menangis, seolah tak ingin kehilangan pria itu._

"_Don't...leave..." ratapku serak dari kejauhan. Aku ingin berlari dan memeluknya, tapi seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku. Aku mencoba berlari dan berlari, tapi aku selalu terjatuh dan takkan pernah sampai. Wajah pria itu tidak terlalu jelas dari kejauhan karena diselimuti kabut putih, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat familiar dengan suaranya. Suara rintihan itu terus menggaung di kepalaku._

"_Don't..."_

"_Leave..."_

"_Me...alone..."_

_Aku berusaha berlari dan jatuh lagi. Terus...dan terus begitu. Sampai aku tak kuat berlari dan harus merangkak untuk menggapai tangannya. Air mataku menetes saat aku bisa menggenggam tangannya. Tangan yang penuh luka itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan._

"_Berjanjilah padaku...kau...kau akan...mencintaiku..." itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pria itu, lalu tangannya terkulai di genggamanku. Dadanya yang tadi masih naik turun perlahan-lahan berhenti, lalu diam._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"_

**True Love Never Dies**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, gaje, lebay, dll

**A/N**: this is Marlene's POV

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

"_Morning_, Marlene!" sapa Private ceria sambil sibuk menyiapkan sarapan saat aku terhuyung-huyung masuk ke ruang makan. Aku hanya tersenyum sekenanya sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi barusan. Rasanya mimpi itu seperti nyata...

"_Did you sleep well_, Marlene? _You're_..._so_..._noisy, you know_" sindir Skipper dengan sinis tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang dibacanya. Aku melengos tanpa bekomentar apapun. Pria bermata _ruby_ ini memang terkenal dengan _slashing tongue_-nya yang super tajam. Pisau dapur kalah deh tajamnya kalau sudah adu mulut dengannya.

Di sampingnya terdapat seorang pria berambut gondrong dan acak-acakan sibuk dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu di sebelahnya lagi ada pria berambut jabrik ala Harajuku yang asyik memamah sarapannya, cuek dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ada order baru lagi, Kowalski?"

Pria yang sibuk dengan laptopnya itu mengangguk. Dengan perlahan ia men-_scroll_ e-mail yang baru saja dibukanya. Mata _onyx_-nya bergerak-gerak dan berkonsentrasi penuh dengan apa yang dibacanya. Tiba-tiba...

"WOIII! SARAPAN DULU!" jerit seorang pria _blonde_ sambil membawa nampan. Semua orang –termasuk aku sendiri –terkejut mendengarnya. Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang tidak kaget mendengarnya?

"Iya, iya..." gerutu Skipper sambil membanting korannya ke meja makan. Tapi ia hanya mengunyah beberapa gigit saja, lalu ia melanjutkan membacanya. Pria yang dipanggil Kowalski itu tenang-tenang saja, tidak seperti Skipper yang emosional. Ia mengambil segelas kopi di hadapannya dan menyeruputnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan membaca e-mailnya lagi. Sementara pria berambut jabrik itu telah menyelesaikan makanannya dan bersendawa keras. Benar-benar khas laki-laki.

"KALIAN INI SERIUS SARAPAN NGGAK SIIIIIHHHH?" jerit pria _blonde _itulagi, merasa diacuhkan. Akhirnya dengan ogah-ogahan, Skipper dan Kowalski mau memakan sandwich itu, sementara Rico–pria jabrik itu–sudah membawa piringnya ke dapur. Aku terkikik geli melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa terjadi itu.

"Ayo sarapan dulu, Marlene. Enak banget loh, kan aku yang mbuat" celoteh Private a.k.a pria _blonde_ yang dari tadi jerit-jerit mulu tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah 180 derajat saat mengajakku sarapan. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong.

"_Sorry, seat's taken_" kata Skipper dingin.

"_By who_?" balasku tak kalah sengit. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikapnya. Selalu saja ia berusaha untuk mencari gara-gara denganku.

"Private"

"_It's okay_. Private, kau bisa kan duduk di sebelah Rico?" kataku manis sambil melayangkan pandanganku ke Private yang keluar dari dapur. Private hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'

"Kenapa nggak kamu aja yang disebelahnya Rico? Ganjen banget sih!" gerutu Skipper lagi. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau kata-katanya yang terakhir itu sangat menyulutkan emosiku.

"Jaga mulut kamu, Skipper! Di rumahku ini, AKULAH yang berkuasa, bukan kamu! Jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja padaku!" bentakku. Skipper tidak membantah, karena itu benar. Aku telah menyewakan rumah ini dan ruangan bawah tanahnya untuk keperluan mata-mata mereka. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

"Gawat, Skipper! Misi kita ketahuan!" kata Kowalski saat melihat seorang gadis _brunette_ ikal sepunggung sedang melihat aksi mereka yang mirip di film-film laga. Gadis itu adalah aku. Aku penasaran dengan seorang pria bermata_ ruby_ yang –harus kuakui –sangat luar biasa tampan dan gagah. Diam-diam aku mengikutinya. Dan semakin terkejutnya aku, tenyata mereka berempat adalah sekelompok agen rahasia! Aku terus bersembunyi sambil mengintip. Saat itu mereka sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang kelihatannya seperti direktur perusahaan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak _bodyguard_ berbodi sangar. Tato-tato di lengannya yang berotot mengindikasikan mereka bukan sembarang _bodyguard_ biasa, tapi mereka adalah _bodyguard_ khusus untuk melindungi bosnya. Jangan harap bisa pulang dengan selamat kalau sudah mencari urusan dengan para _bodyguard_ itu.

Direktur itu tersenyum sinis ke pria bermata _ruby_ itu dan menyuruh para _bodyguard_nya untuk menyerang mereka. Aku semakin merapatkan diriku ke dinding, berharap tidak ada yang tahu. Pertarungan semakin heboh. Pria bermata _ruby_ itu dan ketiga temannya harus melawan puluhan _bodyguard_ yang kemampuannya sudah diatas rata-rata, sementara direktur jahat itu kabur dengan mobil mewahnya. Kusangka mereka akan mati mengenaskan. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut, keempat pria itu telah mengalahkan puluhan bodyguard itu dengan kemenangan telak hanya dengan beberapa menit saja. Aku sangat kagum saat mereka menggunakan kombinasi jurus-jurus yang tidak kuketahui seperti kungfu, gulat, dan lain-lain. Tapi aku melihat mereka sedikit kecewa saat melihat direktur yang diincarnya itu sudah pergi. Saat mereka mulai bersiap pulang, seseorang berambut gondrong dan berkacamata itu menangkap kehadiranku. Aku langsung tergugup.

"Tenang Kowalski, dia hanyalah gadis SMA biasa. Hapus saja ingatannya"

"Tapi tidak semudah itu, Skipper"

"Baiklah, baik. Private, cepat kesana dan interogasi dia" perintah pria bermata _ruby_ itu yang tadi dipanggil 'Skipper' oleh temannya. Aku terpaku di tempatku sampai seorang pria _blonde_ –yang sumpah cute bangeeeet!–itu mendekatiku.

"Uhm...Mbak, maaf mau tanya, Mbak namanya siapa ya?" tanya pria _blonde _itu ramah. Aku tetap diam. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan.

"Sudahlah Private, jangan berbasa-basi lagi" suara dari belakang itu mengejutkanku. Pria _blonde_ yang dipanggil 'Private' itu buru-buru mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Oh, _sorry_ Mbak, jadi gini, apa Mbak melihat kejadian barusan?" tanya Private. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa Mbak melihat cara kami bertarung?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Apa Mbak melihat saat kami sedang bersama Direktur itu?"

"Iya" jawabku sambil ketakutan.

"Skipper, kurasa gadis ini terlalu banyak tahu. Kita harus benar-benar melenyapkan ingatannya" kata pria gondrong yang dipanggil 'Kowalski' itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Aku benar-benar takut saat dia bilang 'mengapus ingatan'. Aku langsung bersujud di depan mereka.

"Tolong, jangan sakiti aku! Jangan hapus ingatanku! Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja, aku akan memberikan kalian apa saja...tapi tolong, jangan hapus ingatanku..." kataku sambil terisak. Keempat pria itu saling pandang.

"O-oke, kami tidak akan menghapus ingatan anda. Tapi anda harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahu kejadian ini kepada SIAPAPUN, termasuk keluarga dan teman-teman anda. Mengerti?" kata Skipper tegas sambil mengangkat tubuhku. Aku mengangguk sambil sesenggukan.

"Hey, Skipper, kita bisa memanfaatkan dia, dia bilang dia bisa memberikan kita apa saja. Bukankah kita sekarang butuh markas baru?" bisik Kowalski.

"Tentu saja. Markas kita yang berada ruang bawah tanah para penguin di New York Zoo itu kan sudah ketahuan, jadi kita pindah kemari sambil mencari markas baru" balas Skipper. Aku yang mendengar semua bisik-bisik mereka itu berusaha menyela,

"Iya! Iya! Aku bisa menyewakan markas untuk kalian! Aku punya sebuah rumah di dekat sini, ayahku seorang pengusaha! Tapi tolong, jangan hapus ingatanku!"

"Be-benarkah itu?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Private. Aku mengangguk cepat, yang penting aku bisa bebas dari semua ini. Sebenarnya sih memang ada sebuah rumah di Jakarta. Tidak terlalu besar sih, karena itu hanya rumah untuk tempat tinggal sementara ayahku yang suka keluar negeri untuk bisnisnya. Dan kebetulan akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering ke Jakarta, jadi ia tak mau mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membayar hotel.

"Baiklah, perjanjian berubah. Kita akan tinggal di rumahmu, tapi kau harus tutup mulut mengenai keberadaan kita. Paham?" kata Skipper. Aku menggangguk lagi.

"Ta-tapi Skippah" sela Private –dengan aksen _British_nya yang kental –cemas "Kasihan kita kalau kita hanya menyewa rumahnya gratis. Kita harus membayar supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang. Pasti gadis ini tidak keberatan, iya kan?"

"Okelah kalau begitu. Tadi siapa namamu?" tanya Skipper. Bola matanya yang berwarna _ruby_ itu menatapku. Auranya yang berkharisma seolah memerangkapku. Tiba-tiba dadaku berdebar kncang, entah kenapa.

"Ma-Marlene...namaku Marlene Smith"

"Baiklah, Marlene. Sekarang antar kami ke rumahmu. Kita tidak ingin dianggap tersangka atas pengeroyokan orang-orang berotot itu" kata Skipper sekenanya. Aku berusaha menahan tawa atas perkataan Skipper barusan, kan memang mereka yang mengeroyoki para _bodyguard_ itu!

"Baiklah. Kita naik taksi dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun sejak mereka menempati rumah ini, beserta aku di dalamnya tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku tinggal di Washington D.C, tapi ayahku bilang aku harus menjaga rumah itu saat ditinggali oleh temanku (aku memang memperkenalkan keempat pria itu sebagai temanku, jadi ayahku tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi). Jadi aku kuliah dan bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Jakarta. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganku. Karena kalau mereka sampai berani melakukannya, aku akan membeberkan semua rahasia mereka.

"Hoi, cewek jelek" Skipper yang melihatku sedang bernostalgia ria membuyarkan lamunanku. Tentu saja aku jadi ilang mood saat dipanggil seperti itu.

"Enak aja! Kamu tuh, yang jelek!"

"Biarin! Yang penting aku masih banyak yang nge-fans!" kata Skipper dengan pedenya yang tinggi. Aku langsung membuat suara muntah.

"Huweeeek! Didalam mimpi pun aku ogah!"

"_Shut up, both of you_!" teriak Kowalski. Kita berdua diam seketika. "Lihat ini!" Kowalski menunjuk layar laptopnya. Semua orang mengerumuni Kowalski.

"Ada apa, Kowalski?"

"Kita dapat order baru..."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: hore~~~ akhirnya selesai juga :D. Format yang biasanya kupakai juga berubah, supaya lebih enak mbacanya. Dari awal aku sudah nargetin buat nulis fandom yang lebih dari 6000 kata dengan chapter lebih dari 6 (soalnya selama ini aku selalu buat fandomnya sekita 3000an kata dan chapter selalu mentok di 3). Wish me luck!


	2. An Otter Has Been Entered Into The Cage

"Order apa?"

"Kalian harus menangkap seorang pengedar narkoba yang menjadi buron internasional bernama Albert Hans. Dia terbukti menyelundupkan sekarung daun ganja ke Kolumbia" kata Kowalski membacakan apa yang tertera di layar laptopnya. Ketiga pria itu manggut-mangggut.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita berangkat!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku juga mau ikut!" teriakku sambil menyandang _tote bag_ kulitku. Semua orang menoleh menuju arahku.

"Marlene, Marlene" Skipper menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu kan, kita sedang dalam misi, buk..."

"Maksudku, aku numpang kalian. Kebetulan kantorku dekat dengan rumahnya" potongku tak sabar. "Bisa, kan?"

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah keluar dari mobil, berpura-puralah seolah kau tidak mengenal kami!"

"Iya, iya, aku sudah tahu. Kita kan sudah lima tahun tiggal bersama"

**True Love Never Dies**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, gaje, lebay, dll

**A/N**: this is Marlene's POV, but can be change into Skipper's POV

**Chapter 2**

**An Otter Has Been Entered Into The Cage **

Marlene's POV

"Huaah...capek" keluhku pelan sambil meregangkan otot-ototku yang pegal. Aku memutar kursiku dan melihat kearah jendela. Sudah hampir tiga jam aku memelototi komputer tanpa henti, dan sekarang mataku mulai pedih. Saat aku mau berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang memanggilku.

"Marlene, kau disuruh datang ke ruangan Direktur sekarang juga. Katanya penting" kata Linda, teman sekantorku. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruangan direktur.

"Selamat siang Mr. Jacob, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapaku dari balik pintu.

"Duduklah, Ms. Smith. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" kata seorang direktur berpostur besar dan memakai jas hitam. Direktur perusahaan swasta berumur 40-an itu sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya. Aku menduduki kursi yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Ms. Smith, aku melihatmu sebagai wanita yang disiplin, berdedikasi tinggi, dan pekerja keras" kata Mr. Jacob memulai 'orasinya'. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Kinerjamu meningkat selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku membutuhkan orang-orang seperti dirimu, Ms. Smith, untuk kupromosikan sebagai manager" lanjutnya. Senyumku langsung menghilang.

"Be-benarkah itu? Maksudku, apa saya akan dipromosikan menjadi manager?" tanyaku gugup. Direktur itu mengangguk-angguk . Aku tak kuasa lagi menyembunyikan senyum lebarku.

"Terima kasih Sir, saya sangat menghargainya. Selamat siang, Sir"

"Selamat siang" kata Mr. Jacob sambil tersenyum. Aku menutup pintu dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Tanpa kuketahui, dibalik pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang Direktur Utama' itu, terdapat seseorang yang bergumam dan tersenyum licik.

"Dasar bodoh..."

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil BlackBerrynya. Lalu ia memencet sebuah nomor telepon dan memanggilnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara dari seberang _smartphone_-nya.

"Halo..."

"Berang-berang telah masuk kedalam kandang" katanya singkat. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

* * *

><p><span>Skipper's POV<span>

"Menyerahlah, Hans!" bentakku saat kami mendobrak paksa kediaman penyelundup narkoba yang sangat megah itu. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Kowalski, kau cari di sebelah sana! Private, kau cari di sebelah situ! Rico, kau cari di gudang dan _basement_! Mereka pasti tak jauh dari sini!" perintahku. Ketiga pria mahaganteng itu mengangguk dan berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjukku tadi. Hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Skippah! Tidak ada siapapun disini!" lapor Private sambil terengah-engah. Aku yang sedang sibuk memeriksa di kamar mandi itu tercenung. _Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau kami akan datang kemari_? batinku penasaran.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau kita akan datang kemari?" tanya Private. Aku langsung memelototinya.

"Itulah yang akan kutanyakan padamu, Prajurit!" seruku kesal. Pria lugu itu tertunduk.

"Aku punya dua pendapat. Satu, mereka memata-matai kita. Dua..." Kowalski menelan ludah. "Ada salah satu dari kita yang memberitahu keberadaan kita pada mereka. Dengan kata lain, _double agent_" desisnya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. _Double agent_, atau agen ganda, adalah musuh yang paling ditakuti oleh semua mata-mata daripada semua musuh terkuat yang pernah ada. Mengapa? Karena _double agent_ dapat mengetahui semua, SEMUA aktivitas sehari-hari atau rencana bahkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil dari para anggota mata-mata dan memberinya kepada musuh. Mungkin kalau memata-matai masih bisa diatasi, karena hampir semua mata-mata dapat mendeteksi keberadaan kamera tersembunyi atau penyadap tercanggih sekalipun. Toh kalaupun sudah terekam, mereka masih bisa mencuri rekaman itu dan menghapus ingatan musuh tersebut. Tapi _double agent_ hanya bisa ketahuan setelah bertahun-tahun melakukan pekerjaan busuk itu.

"Pemikiran yang buruk sekali, Kowalski. Aku yakin sekali tidak ada satupun dari kita yang tega menjual temannya sendiri ke musuh"

"Betul!" sahut Rico. Pria berambut jabrik ala Harajuku dan berpenampilan nyentrik ini memang sedikit bicara, kalau kata cewek-cewek sih '_cool_'. Tapi kalau sudah kenal dengannya, jauh banget deh dari kata '_cool_'. Jorok banget!

"Terus sekarang kita harus ngapain?"

"Berpikirlah, Private. Mungkin ada suatu tempat rahasia disini, tapi kita tidak tahu jalan kesa..."

PRAAANG!

Sebuah benda pecah-belah terjatuh dan pecah di lantai atas. Saat Skipper mendongak, terlihatlah sebuah siluet sedang berlari. Albert Hans!

"Kejar dia!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Private saat mereka memasuki sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar. Kamar tidur Albert Hans. Jejaknya telah menghilang disini.

"Private, Rico, Kowalski! Cepat cari pintu rahasia atau semacamnya dibalik pigura-pigura itu!" perintahku lagi. Teori klasik, pintu rahasia atau brankas rahasia dibalik lukisan, aku tahu itu. Aku ingin mengetes secanggih apa seorang buronan macam dia yang mempunyai ruang rahasia selain di balik lukisan. Sementara ketiga rekanku sibuk menggeser lukisan atau foto yang besar-besar dan lumayan banyak itu, aku diam-diam mencari di tempat yang tidak masuk akal untuk dijadikan pintu rahasia. Di balik lemari, di balik rak buku, di baik meja rias, semua telah kutelusuri, sampai mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Ranjang.

"_Guys_, tolong bantu aku menggeser ranjang ini" kataku sambil terengah-engah. Mereka langsung tanggap dan berusaha menggeser ranjang _size king_ itu. Setelah selesai, mereka terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Salah satu ubin sedikit membuka dan memperlihatkan persembunyian rahasia!

"Ba...bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Skipper?" tanya Kowalski terpana.

"Mudah saja. Saat aku melihat sekeliling ruangan ini, hanya ranjangnya yang kelihatan aneh. Permukaaannya tidak rata, seperti ada yang mengganjal di bawahnya" kataku enteng. Kowalski semakin tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku, dia sendiri yang di-klaim sebagai 'pria paling jenius dan teliti' itu kalah dengan bosnya sendiri!

"Umm...Skippah, kurasa manusia normal tidak akan bisa masuk kesana" kata Private sambil menunjuk ubin yang setengah membuka. Tentu saja, ukuran ubin normal itu hanya 30x30 cm, mustahil ada manusia dewasa yang bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Dasar bodoh! Siapa yang bilang kita harus masuk kedalam?" omelku. "Rico, ambil senter! Kita lihat apa yang ada di dalamnya!"

Rico mengangguk-angguk dan mengeluarkan senter dari ranselnya. Aku dan ketiga rekanku menunduk, penasaran dengan isi persembunyian tersebut. Ternyata di dasarnyanya terdapat sebuah panel pemindai DNA.

"Rico! Kau sudah bawa sarung tangannya kan? Cepat keluarkan!" perintahku lagi. Tanpa banyak cincong, Rico mengeluarkan sarung tangan yang hanya sebelah itu dan memasangkannya di tangan kiri Skipper. Jangan ditanya bagaimana kami bisa mendapatkan cap tangan itu, karena kami selalu memata-matai target dan kami selalu punya benda apapun yang berhubungan dengan target untuk jaga-jaga.

Beberapa detik setelah aku meletakkan tanganku di panel itu, lampu panel akhirnya menyala hijau. Tanpa disangka-sangka, cermin besar yang berada di meja rias itu berputar ke dalam dan memperlihatkan sebuah terowongan.

"Ayo masuk!"

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: sori belum sempet ngejelasin ini dari chap awal. Selain gaya nulis yang berubah jadi lebih serius & lebih banyakin deskripsi (yah, meskipun suka keceplosan jadi bahasa sehari2), aku jugamau nyoba mbuat cerita ini dari sudut pandang orang pertama –dalam kasus ini, Marlene –untuk mendalami emosinya supaya lebih 'greget'. Tapi aku juga pengen masukin ceritanya Skipper, jadi terpaksa aku gonta-ganti POV. Rada bingung ya? Hehehe, harap maklum author baru. Oh iya, nama depannya Hans itu aku ngarang sendiri, abis aslinya kan dia cuma punya nama panggilan doang. Thanks banget kalau kalian mau mencet link dibawah ini dan nulis kripik atau sarang buat fanfict gaje ini :D

Special Thanks to: **mac skipper**, **LoveSkipper**, **AngelaBlue**, **Private2Kowalski**, **azalea ungu**


	3. Love On The Wheel

Setelah menelusuri terowongan itu, kami berhasil keluar melalui lemari buku.

"Dimana kita?" tanya Private. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Ruangan itu mirip sekali dengan ruangan direktur kantor, dengan meja kerja, komputer, lemari buku, berkas-berkas yang ditumpuk di meja, dan papan nama bertuliskan Mr. Christopher Jacob.

"Kurasa ini ruang kerja Mr. Christopher Jacob. Ada yang tahu siapa dia?" tanyaku. Semuanya menggeleng, bahkan Kowalski sekalipun.

"_Hey_, Kowalski!_ What are you doin'_?" tanyaku lagi saat melihat pria berdarah Rusia itu asyik membaca berkas-berkas yang tergeletak disana.

"Lihat ini, Skipper. Semua surat perusahaan ini bertuliskan PT. Mary Ywanee Indonesia. Apakah perusahaan ini ada hubungannya dengan penyelundup narkoba itu?" tanya Kowalski sambil menyodorkan berkas-berkas itu ke arahku. Aku langsung melihat sekilas berkas-berkas itu.

"Kemungkinan besar iya, tapi kita harus meneliti lebih lanjut untuk mendapatkan bukti yang jelas. Dan siapa itu Mr. Crishtopher Jacob? Kurasa dia juga ada hubungannya dengan Hans"

"_Guys_, kita punya PR baru: cari tahu hubungan antara Albert Hans dengan Mr. Christopher Jacob dan PT. Mary Ywanee Indonesia. Kita pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" kataku sambil tersenyum licik.

**True Love Never Dies**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, gaje, lebay, dll

**A/N**: this is Marlene's POV, but can be change into Skipper's POV

**Chapter 3**

**Love on the Wheel**

Marlene's POV

"_Hey_, _guys_! _Guess what_?" kataku riang saat membukakan pintu rumahku untuk mereka. Sepertinya mereka tampak kelelahan sekali.

"Apa?" sahut Skipper, malas mendengar celotehanku kali ini.

"Aku dipromosiin jadi manager! _Can you believe it_? Manager! M-a-n-a-g-e-r!"

"_Really_?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Private. Aku mengangguk-angguk seperti mainan anjing di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Wah, bagus dong kalo gitu! Jangan lupa traktiran ya!"

"Iya deh, entar kalian semua aku traktir. Emangnya kalian mau apaan sih?"

" Truk monster!" seru Rico. Aku langsung menjitak kepalanya. Pria ber-_highlight navy blue_ itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Gimana kalo makan-makan?"

"Standar banget sih!" seruku kesal.

"Ehm...gimana kalau Dufan?" ujar Private memcoba memberi masukan. Kontan saja ketiga rekannya langsung memberinya _death glare_.

"_Are you kidding_ _us_? Kita ini agen rahasia, bukan anak kecil!" omel Skipper. Pria bermata _sapphire_ itu menunduk, tak berani memandang atasannya. Aku buru-buru meminimalisir keadaan.

"Kelihatannya usul Private itu bagus juga. Kita kan nggak mungkin juga kalau cuma jalan-jalan ke mall. Ke tempat wisata juga tidak memungkinkan. Butuh waktu banyak dan biaya. Lagian Dufan kan tempat hiburan untuk semua usia"

"Kowalski, pilihan!" titah Skipper yang masih keras kepala. Pria gondrong itu mulai mencoret-coret _notes_nya.

"Kurasa ide Marlene bagus juga. Toh Marlene juga kan yang akan mentraktir kita, jadi kita harus menghargai keputusannya" tukas Kowalski.

"Oke, oke, jadi besok Minggu kita ke Dufan nih jadinya?" kata Skipper menyerah setelah melihat ketiga rekannya mengangguk. Saat pria berambut _raven_ itu melotot ke arahku, aku hanya bisa meringis dan membentuk simbol '_piece_' dengan jariku. Kelihatannya aku yang memenangkan persaingan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOREEEE!" jerit Private yang kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Di depan matanya terlihat banyak wahana-wahana yang memacu adrenalin, orang-orang berbagai usia berlalu lalang, kios-kios penjual snack dan minuman, dan _game center_ macam Time Zone. Pria bermata _sapphire_ itu seperti tidak sabar ingin mencobanya satu-persatu.

"Norak banget sih" gerutu Skipper pelan, dan, sejujurnya sih, sedikit merusak suasana. Memang dari awal aku tidak mengharapkan pria _macho_ macam dia untuk ikut ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Rico yang biasanya sok _cool_ mulai ngiler, ingin mencoba wahana-wahana ekstrim. Sebaliknya, Kowalski yang masih anteng-anteng saja. Ekspresinya tidak seheboh ketiga rekannya tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat keempat –koreksi, ketiga –temanku sepertinya menikmati pilihanku.

"Eh, gimana kalau kita nyoba naik itu dulu?" usul Private, telunjuknya mengarah ke _roller coaster_ yang ukurannya sepertinya mendominasi luas Dufan itu. Rico melonjak-lonjak girang tanda setuju, Kowalski dan Skipper hanya melongo melihat _roller coaster_ yang sebegitu besarnya.

"Gimana? Mau nggak?" tanya Private lagi. Aku mengangguk-angguk setuju, sayang kalau datang sejauh ini tidak mencoba sekalian. Rico sudah positif ikut. Kowalski menolak, dengan alasan dia gampang mabuk darat. Aku melengos dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke pria bermata _ruby_ itu.

"Hey, Skipper! _Are you going with us_?" godaku. Skipper hanya mendengus.

"Aku nggak mau naik mainan anak kecil. _No way_"

"'Mainan anak kecil'? _Come on_ Skipper, kalau menurutmu _roller coaster_ itu 'mainan anak kecil', kau pasti bisa menaklukannya dengan mudah, kan?" tantangku. "Kau kan sudah mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada ini. _Besides_, _you don't wanna get lose by some delicate girl like me, rite_?"

Mendengar ucapanku barusan, ego Skipper terusik. Ia tidak mau harga dirinya sebagai _leader_ agen rahasia tercoreng hanya karena ia takut naik _roller coaster_.

"_Okay_,_ then_. _Count me in_"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantri selama hampir setengah jam, kami pun naik. Rico duduk dengan Private, dan Skipper denganku. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat wajah ketakutan Skipper untuk yang pertama kalinya, mengingat pria itu selalu sok _stoic_ untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai _leader_.

Saat _roller coaster_ perlahan-lahan naik ke atas, kulihat wajah pria di sebelahku mulai memucat. Aku terkikik dalam hati. Sayangnya aku tidak bawa kamera, pasti aku akan mengabadikan momen-momen yang 'langka' ini. Tiba-tiba _roller coaster_ itu turun dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu berbelok-belok dan menukik tajam.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" jeritku histeris. Private dan Rico menjerit kegirangan di belakangku. Hampir semua penumpang melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat pria di sampingku hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Rambut _raven_nya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Tapi setelah kuteliti lebih lanjut, tangannya yang mencengkeram erat pegangan di depannya gemetar hebat. _Skipper...benar-benar takut_? _Nggak mungkin_! batinku ragu. Tapi setelah melihat wajahnya yang semakin memucat, aku jadi iba. Di tengah-tengah tikungan tajam, aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Lepasin!" teriak Skipper keras-keras untuk melawan angin. Aku tak peduli, aku semakin menggenggam tangannya erat. Wajah Skipper mulai berwarna, tidak pucat seperti tadi. Kurasa dia sudah tenang. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi tunggu, wajah Skipper...memerah? Aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke mukanya. Tanpa kusangka, Skipper juga menoleh ke arahku. Sekarang wajahnya yang bersemu merah terlihat jelas. Kita berdua sama-sama berpandangan. Rasanya waktu berhenti, _roller coaster_ ini berhenti di puncak tertinggi, jeritan-jeritan penumpang mnjadi sunyi, hanya ada aku dan dia.

Ya, hanya ada aku dan dia.

Skipper yang semula menolak menggenggam tanganku mulai melepas pegangannya dan balas menggenggam tanganku. Aku tahu ini akan beresiko tinggi, tapi aku tak peduli. Kami saling bertatapan. Di depan mataku hanya ada wajah Skipper yang sangat tampan, dengan latar belakang sebuah pemandangan berkecepatan tinggi. Kurasa Skipper juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Kita berdua tidak berteriak lagi meskipun semua penumpang berteriak saat melewati turunan dan tikungan tajam.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan _roller coaster_ melambat dan berhenti di stasiun. Skipper yang mulai sadar sontak melepas genggamannya dan turun sendiri, lalu menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah keluar dari stasiun. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi tanganku yang beberapa menit yang lalu barusan digenggam oleh pria itu. _Hangatnya masih terasa di telapak tanganku..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana tadi? Seru nggak?" tanya Kowalski saat kami tiba di cafe dekat wahana itu. Aku memaksakan diri memberi seulas senyum, berkebalikan sekali dengan Private dan Rico yang sudah tak sabar ingin menceritakan pengalamannya ke Kowalski. Skipper kembali ke wajah _stoic_nya yang biasa. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Hey, Skipper. Ada apa? Kau sakit? Mual?" tanya Kowalski khawatir saat melihat Skipper tidak bereaksi apapun tentang pengalamannya tadi.

"Mungkin saja, dia kan baru pertama kali naik _roller coaster_, jadinya mual. Dulu saja aku sampai muntah" cerocos Private. "Aku pesankan teh hangat saja, ya?"

"Hmm"

"Kalau kamu, Marlene?"

"Nanti saja, perutku juga masih belum beres, entar malah muntah lagi" tolakku halus. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak apa-apa, cuma kasihan Skipper kalau aku makan enak sementara dia diam saja. Aku merogoh tas ranselku dan mengambil sebuah obat lambung.

"Ini"

Skipper diam saja saat melihat obat lambung itu kusodorkan padanya. Tapi ia langsung membuang muka dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"_Thanks_, tapi aku nggak mau dianggap jadi orang lemah"

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" cegahku sambil menarik tangannya. Skipper hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kamar mandi. Aku mau muntah dulu"

* * *

><p><span>Skipper's POV<span>

"_Damn_! _What's wrong with me_?" keluhku pelan setelah membasuh mukaku dan melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri di cermin. Sebenarnya aku berbohong saat mengatakan kalau aku mau muntah dulu. Faktanya, aku tidak merasa mual sama sekali. Ini sangat mengherankan, mengingat apa kata Private kalau aku memang baru pertama kali naik _roller coaster_. Dan pada umumnya orang yang pertama kali naik _roller coaster_ itu biasanya mual atau muntah, terutama kalau di wahana itu orang tersebut tidak berteriak sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, padahal aku juga tidak berteriak sedikitpun. Apa karena _dia_?

Aku melihat telapak tanganku. Tangan yang beberapa menit yang lalu mengenggam tangan seorang gadis _brunnete_ yang sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Tapi anehnya, kehangatan tangannya masih membekas di tanganku. Aku masih bisa merasakan tangannya. Tangannya kecil dan halus. Aku mengingat wajahnya saat kita berdua bertatapan. Wajahnya yang manis dengan latar belakang sebuah pemandangan berkecepatan tinggi. Marlene...

_Ugh, kau ini mikir apaan sih, Skipper_! batinku kesal. Aku mengaduk-aduk rambutku, merasa frustasi. Selama ini aku tak pernah bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Kalaupun bisa, itupun karena perseteruanku dengannya, tidak lebih. Kita bermusuhan, baikan, lalu bermusuhan lagi. Tapi apa yang terjadi di roller coaster itu bukan adegan 'bermusuhan' atau 'berbaikan'. Kita lebih mirip sepasang kekasih daripada teman berantem. Tunggu...kekasih?

Pacar?

_No way_, batinku lagi. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi kekasihnya, iya kan?

Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya, iya kan?

Semoga saja aku benar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah selesai muntahnya, Skippah? Hehe...masih berani naik lagi?" goda Private sambil cengar-cengir. Aku langsung menjitak dahinya.

"Ya udah deh, yuk ke wahana lain. Kalau nggak salah ada ada rumah hantu di sebelah timur tadi. Apa kau berani kesana?" tanya Kowalski tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Heh! Mungkin aku memang takut naik _roller coaster_, tapi aku nggak takut masuk ke dalam rumah yang isinya hantu boongan semua! Lagipula para klienku lebih menakutkan daripada hantu-hantu itu!" bantahku. FYI, 'klien' itu adalah sebutanku untuk target mata-mataku.

"Oke, oke, aku percaya kok. Kalau gitu ayo kita kesana!"

"T-tunggu! Tadi kulihat rumah hantu rame banget antriannya. Bukankah sebaiknya kita nunggu disini sampai antriannya sepi?" cegah Marlene sambil menarik celana Private, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Dalam hati aku terkikik geli, ternyata Marlene takut juga sama hantu, padahal hantunya juga boongan.

"Marlene, Marlene" Kowalski menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berdecak tak sabar "Kalau kita terus menunggu disini, sampai malam pun kita tak akan bisa masuk kedalam sana. Rumah hantu itu salah satu wahana terlaris disini, jadi tak heran kalau antrian itu tidak akan pernah sepi"

"O-oke, ta-tapi..."

"Ada apa, Marlene? Kau takut?" tanya Private polos, tapi cukup untuk membuat wajah imut Marlene bersemu merah.

"Enak saja! Asal kau tahu, dulu aku tinggal di pedesaan, jadi aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan hantu!" bentak Marlene, suaranya meninggi.

"_Well, well, well_, ternyata orang yang menantangku untuk naik _roller coaster_ ternyata takut dengan hantu. Boongan, lagi" cibirku. Gadis _brunette_ itu melotot ke arahku.

"Sudah kubilang, Tuan-Phobia-Ketinggian, aku tidak takut dengan segala jenis hantu!"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tidak keberatan, kan, untuk mengantri sekarang? Daripada nanti tambah ramai, lho" tantangku balik. Marlene hanya bisa bersungut-sungut dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Fine_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantri selama hampir sejam, akhirnya kami bisa masuk kedalam. Rumah hantu ini hanya dibatasi lima orang setiap kali masuk, jadi tak heran kalau antriannya mengular sampai wahana lain. Kebetulan jumlah kami pas lima orang, jadi kami tak perlu bersama orang lain. Aku berjalan di depan dengan Rico, sementara Kowalski, Private, dan Marlene di belakangku. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak hantu-hantu berseliweran di depanku, bau darah dan dupa yang menyengat, suara lolongan anjing, rintihan wanita dan tangisan bayi silih berganti. Sesekali ada tangan-tangan yang iseng menjawil bahuku. Aku diam saja, karena itu bukan sungguhan. Sesekali Private menjerit kecil saat ada hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Kowalski malah nyerocos tak karuan tentang cara kerja robot hantu itu. Rico malah lebih parah, diam-diam ia menyelinap ke bagian belakang hantu itu dan mencopot kabelnya. Kontan saja hantu yang akan megagetkan kita mendadak berhenti di depanku. Kita semua meledak tertawa melihat hantu itu tidak terlihat menakutkan lagi dan melihat kelakuan Rico yang sok _innocent_. Di tengah-tengah tertawaan itu, aku tidak mendengar suara tertawa wanita. Dimana Marlene?

Aku menajamkan mataku untuk mencari Marlene karena pencahayaan disini sangat minim. Oh, itu dia, berada di sebelah Private. Anehnya, ia berjalan sambil menutup mata dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Private. Aku sebenarnya hampir tertawa melihat pemandangan 'unik' itu, tapi lama-lama aku tak tega. Diam-diam aku mundur dan mendekati Private.

"Sssst, Private" bisikku dan menunjuk tangannya yang digandeng Marlene. Private mengangguk, seolah mengerti maksudku. Ia melepas genggaman Marlene dan mempersilahkan aku menggandeng tangannya. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat gadis bermata _hazel_ itu belum mengetahui keberadaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Marlene, kita sudah selesai" kata Private saat kita sudah keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Marlene yang percaya 100% pada Private itu membuka tangannya, dan terkejutlah ia, ternyata yang selama ini menggandengnya adalah aku!

"GYAAAAAAA!" jerit Marlene ketakutan dan melepas genggamannya kasar. "K-kok, ka-kamu bisa ada di sini sih? Bukannya Private yang...sial! Aku dikerjain!" gerutunya lagi. Aku dan Private terkikik geli melihat wajah Marlene memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kalian pasti udah kerjasama kan? Dasar!"

"Hehehe, itu balasan untuk yang di _roller coaster_ tadi" Aku mengerling nakal. Marlene memutar bola matanya.

"Lagian, kenapa sih kamu njeritnya keras banget kayak ketemu hantu?"

"Soalnya muka kamu itu lebih serem dari hantu, tauk!"

"Haha, udah yuk balik" ajak Kowalski memotong pembicaraanku.

"Loh, kok pulang? Kan masih banyak wahana-wahana yang lain" rengek Private sambil menatap pria berkacamata itu dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Sayangnya, Kowalski sudah kebal dengan rayuan Private. Beda denganku yang kadang-kadang suka tak tega dengannya, padahal sebagai _leader_, aku harus jaga _image_.

"Emangnya kamu mau nyobain satu-satu? Nggak mungkin kan? Yuk pulang, kita semua udah capek nih"

"Tapi kan kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini, sayang dong kalau kita nggak keliling dulu. Lagipula kenapa kalian yang merengek minta pulang? Toh aku yang mbayar, bukan kalian" sindir Marlene ketus, saat melihat keempat temanku tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi capek sedikitpun, malah ia melihat sorot mata bosan. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu menghela napas, ternyata keputusannya untuk membawa keempat pria militer ke taman hiburan ternyata salah. Kami hanya berpura-pura senang karena kami tidak ingin membuat Marlene sedih. Akhirnya Marlene mengangkat bendera putih.

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman bermain ini. Sejujurnya aku ingin kalian bersenang-senang, karena akhir-akhir ini kalian sering mendapat banyak order dan kulihat kalian sangat capek sekali" aku Marlene pelan. Aku terhenyak mendengar pengakuan Marlene barusan. Ternyata selama ini ia sangat memperhatikan kita, terutama aku.

_Marlene, maafkan aku..._

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: wah, nggak nyangkan chap 3 bakal sepanjang ini! Sebenarnya sih aku cuma mau mbuat adegan romance Skilene di roller coaster aja, tapi mendadak dapet ide di rumah hantu. Tentang Dufan, aku gak bermaksud buat promosi, cuma buat kepentingan plot aja. Abis aku gak berdomisili di Jakarta, jadi aku nggak tau taman hiburan apa aja selain Dufan, Ancol atau TMII. Trus 2 minggu yang lalu aku abis perpisahan kelas di Jatimpark (FYI, Jatimpark itu salah satu taman hiburan terbesar di Jawa Timur), jadi aku bisa lumayan lancar pas ngetik fanfict ini. Hehehe. Chap ini emang kufokuskan full romance Skilene sebelum masuk bagian action di chap seterusnya (spoiler alert!). Thanks for R&R :D

Special Thanks to: **mac skipper**, **LoveSkipper**, **AngelaBlue**, **Private2Kowalski**, **azalea ungu**


	4. Red String

Marlene's POV

"_Hey_, Kowalski! _What's up_? Kok muka kalian tegang gitu?" tanyaku sambil membawa segelas susu vanila ke meja makan untuk sarapan. Kulihat mereka berempat sedang sibuk dengan isi laptop Kowalski, bahkan Private sekalipun yang suka cerewet untuk mengingatkan sarapan. Tiba-tiba Skipper berdiri dan mendorongku sampai membentur tembok.

"Skipper! Apa-apaan kau? Lepasin!" jeritku sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Skipper. Sia-sia saja, karena pria bermata _ruby_ yang ada di depanku telah mendapat pelatihan ala militer selama bertahun-tahun. Ia mengacuhkan jeritanku dan membentakku,

"Apa kau bekerja sebagai sekertaris di PT. Mary Ywanee Indonesia? Jawab aku!"

"Iya, memang kenapa? Lagipula kenapa sih kamu jadi aneh kayak gini?"

Sebagai jawaban, Skipper bukannya melepaskanku, tapi ia membentakku lagi,

"Apa Mr. Christopher Jacob itu atasanmu?"

"Iya, kan aku sudah bilang kalau dia itu direktur yang mempromosikan aku" sahutku keheranan. Mendengar jawabanku, wajah keempat pria itu memucat. Aku semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Jadi...benar, Skipper..." akhirnya Kowalski angkat suara dengan ketakutan. "Albert Hans...dia...punya hubungan dengan direkturmu, Marlene..."

**True Love Never Dies**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, gaje, lebay, dll

**A/N**: this is Marlene's POV, but can be change into Skipper's POV

**Chapter 4**

**Red String**

"APAAAA? Kowalski, kau jangan sembarangan bicara ya! Begitu-begitu dia tetap atasanku! Lagipula dia sudah mempromosikan aku sebagai manager dan dia sangat respek terhadapku. Tidak mungkin dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan pengedar narkoba yang jadi buronan itu!" bantahku. Oke, mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi atasanku tak pantas bila mereka curigai juga. Mereka boleh menangkap, menculik, atau membunuh orang lain. Tapi yang ini sudah kelewatan.

"Kowalski tidak sembarangan bicara. Ia punya bukti. Kita semua sudah melihatnya" sahut Skipper tenang, sekarang ia sudah melepasku. Aku masih mematung di tempat, menunggu penjelasan dari mereka.

"Kemarin kita mengggrebek rumah Albert Hans, tapi ia tidak ada di sana. Kami malah menemukan jalan rahasia dari kamar pribadinya menuju ruang direktur PT. Mary Ywanee Indonesia. Lalu Private ingat kalau kau bekerja di sana sebagai sekertaris. Tapi kau tidak diapa-apain kan disana?" tanya Skipper penuh selidik.

"'Diapa-apain'? Memangnya aku wanita simpanan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Mungkin kau sudah disiksa atau apa gitu...tapi kalaupun kamu jadi wanita simpanannya sih juga nggak papa, kan lebih gampang ngorek informasinya" kata Skipper sok _innocent_. Aku langsung menjitak kepalanya. Pria bermata _ruby_ itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oke, oke, kembali ke topik. Marlene, kau benar-benar harus hati-hati kali ini. Kalau mereka sampai mengetahui hubungan kita denganmu, mereka pasti tak segan-segan untuk menjadikanmu umpan" ujar Kowalski sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sudah kubilang, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KALAU BOSKU SENDIRI ADALAH MUSUH KALIAN! Kalian jangan membuat cerita palsu agar aku percaya dengan kalian! Dasar pembohong!" bentakku. Keempat pria itu terdiam mendengar _outburst_-ku barusan.

"Ta-tapi...itu semua benar, Marlene" kali ini Rico yang berbicara.

"_SHUT UP_, Rico! Kalau kalian masih mau rahasia kecil kalian tidak terbongkar, maka sebaiknya kalian tidak akan pernah membicarakan hal ini lagi. SELAMANYA!" ancamku. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Ehm..ma-maaf Marlene, tapi kau jangan terbawa emosi dulu. Pikirkanlah ini dengan kepala dingin. _After all_, kita hanya memberikan fakta. Kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kami. Tapi kita sangat berharap, kau mau mendukung kami. Maaf, kita masih ada sesi latihan sebentar lagi. Selamat pagi" kata Private pelan sambil mengajak ketiga rekannya keluar dari ruang makan. Setelah mereka keluar, aku menyandarkan diri ke tembok dan memegang kepalaku.

_Argh...apa aku telah dibutakan mata oleh bosku sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melihat kebenaran yang ditunjukkan oleh teman-temanku sendiri?_

* * *

><p><span>Skipper's POV<span>

"Dasar cewek belagu! Sudah diingatkan untuk hati-hati malah tidak percaya! _Fark_!" teriakku kesal sambil menggrebrak meja di basement yang dijadikan markas kami. Saat ini kami tidak mood untuk melakukan sesi latihan gara-gara insiden tadi.

"Udah dipelet sama bosnya kali" sahut Rico enteng.

"Mungkin dia memang benar jadi simpanan bosnya. Kalau tidak, kenapa tadi dia mati-matian membela bosnya?" ujar Kowalski membetulkan ucapanku tadi. Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Apa karena dia sayang sekali dengan jabatannya sekarang sampai-sampai dia mau memarahi kita seperti itu?" celetuk Private. Aku yang sedang asyik menyesap soft drink kesukaanku terbatuk-batuk. Kowalski sangat terkejut dengan ucapan sederhana temannya barusan.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau bisa tahu?"

"Simpel saja. Kalau memang benar Albert Hans punya hubungan dengan Mr. Jacob itu, dia pasti tahu kalau direktur itu punya bawahan yang mengetahui keberadaan kita, jadi Mr. Jacob mengiming-imingi Marlene dengan jabatan tinggi agar Marlene sendiri yang akan melawan kita" kata Private tenang. Mulut Kowalski menganga lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia telah kalah telak dari aku dan Private akhir-akhir ini.

"Yah, jadi sekarang keputusan tetap ada di tangan Marlene. Kita hanya bisa menunggu, sebenarnya dia berpihak kepada siapa"

"Semoga saja dia berubah pikiran dan mendukung kita. Kita kan sudah jadi temannya selama bertahun-tahun"

* * *

><p><span>Marlene's POV<span>

"_Shit_! Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi gara-gara mereka!" rutukku kesal saat melihat timbunan pekerjaan belum kelar meskipun sudah berjam-jam. Tadi aku tidak sempat bicara dengan mereka, aku memutuskan untuk naik taksi sendirian. Dan lihatlah efek dari pertengkaran tadi pagi, seharian aku jadi nggak mood mengerjakan apapun. Bahkan sapaan rekan kerjaku juga kuhiraukan. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas teriakan dan bentakan mereka...

.

"_Albert Hans...dia...punya hubungan dengan direkturmu, Marlene..."_

_._

"_Kemarin kita mengggrebek rumah Albert Hans, tapi ia tidak ada di sana. Kami malah menemukan jalan rahasia dari kamar pribadinya menuju ruang direktur PT. Mary Ywanee Indonesia" _

_._

"_Kalau mereka sampai mengetahui hubungan kita denganmu, mereka pasti tak segan-segan untuk menjadikanmu umpan"_

.

"Marlene? Marlene?" Suara Linda, teman sekantorku membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku tergagap-gagap dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan keempat pria itu.

"Marlene, kau itu sebenarnya ada apa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun"

"Iya, aku lagi banyak masalah di rumah"

"Tuh, dari tadi kamu dipanggil terus sama Direktur, tapi kau tidak datang-datang. Jadi dia memintaku untuk memanggilmu" ujar Linda sambil kembali ke dalam kubikelnya. Aku tercenung kali ini, padahal kemarin aku sangat senang saat dipanggil Mr. Jacob.

.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Jacob" sapaku sedikit ragu-ragu saat aku memasuki ruangannya.

"Ms. Smith! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Silahkan duduk! Aku ingin berbicara sebentar" kata Mr. Jacob ramah dan mempersilahkanku duduk di depannya, dengan dibatasi meja kerjanya.

"Ms. Smith, jadi begini, mengenai promosimu sebagai manager..." Direktur tinggi besar itu berbicara dengan penuh semangat. Aku tak mendengar ucapan selanjutnya, karena aku masih memikirkan kebenaran tentang pria yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. _Apa benar bosku ini adalah penjahat?_ batinku ragu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan ini. Tidak ada yang aneh, _so far_. Ruangan ini sama seperti ruangan Direktur pada umumnya, bahkan lemari buku yang dikatakan oleh Skipper sebagai jalan tembus menuju rumah Albert Hans itu juga tidak kelihatan.

_Pembohong_, desisku pelan saat membayangkan wajah sok _stoic_ itu berada di depanku, mata _ruby_-nya yang dulu kukagumi benar-benar membuatku muak. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesuatu yang tak asing bagiku.

"Maaf Sir, bisakah saya menanyakan sesuatu?" potongku cepat setelah Mr. Jacob puas berceramah berjam-jam.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa arti dari nama perusahaan kita ini?"

"Wah, wah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Mr. Jacob keheranan, tapi senyum yang disetelnya dari tadi tak pudar. "_Well_, kalau kau mau tahu apa artinya, Mary Ywanee itu adalah nama almarhumah istriku. Dia keturunan Inggris-China"

"Kalau begitu mengapa marganya beda dengan Anda?"

"Itu nama keluarganya sebelum dia menikah denganku. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ms. Smith?" kata Mr. Jacob tajam. Sorot matanya yang lembut berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Ti-tidak ada, Sir"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa kembali ke pekerjaaanmu, Ms. Smith. Selamat siang" kata direktur itu sambil membukakan pintu untukku dngan senyum manis yang, aku tahu, dibuat-buat. Aku cepat-cepat keluar dan berlari ke kubikelku. Napasku masih tak beraturan saat meihat mata yang menyeramkan itu.

_Sial! Mau tak mau, sekarang aku harus percaya dengan keempat temanku._

* * *

><p><span>Skipper's POV<span>

"Skipper, lihatlah ini" panggil Kowalski seraya menujuk layar laptopnya. Aku yang sedang sibuk melatih Private (maklum, dia masih anggota baru) terpaksa meninggalkannya sejenak dan menuruti apa kata pria berambut acak-acakan itu.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Diluar dugaan, Kowalski menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini untuk meng-_hack_ _database_ perusahaan itu, bahkan pengamanannya lebih ketat daripada bank internasional. Padahal setahuku PT. Mary Ywanee hanyalah perusahaan kosmetik biasa"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ada yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari perusahaan itu, terutama yang berhubungan dengan pengedar narkoba itu" dengusku sinis. "Baiklah Kowalski, teruskanlah pekerjaanmu"

Aku meninggalkan pria berkacamata itu dan kembali ke sesi latihanku bersama Private. Ternyata di dalam ruang latihan itu Private masih asyik ngobrol dengan Rico.

"Private, yang benar PT. Mary Ywanee. Ayo dicoba lagi. Ma-ry Ywa-nee" tedengar samar-samar suara Rico sedang mengajari Private untuk melafalkan nama perusahaan itu. Sedikit sulit bagi Private, karena lidah British-nya belum terbiasa dengan nama-nama China seperti Ywanee. Berkebalikan dengan Rico yang lahir dan besar di Tokyo, Jepang. Dia dengan mudah membaca aksara-aksara aneh khas Timur, tapi sedikit terbata-bata kalau diajak bicara bahasa Inggris.

"Ma-ry Ya-ne"

"Bukan, harusnya Mary Ywanee"

"Ma-ry Yo-ne"

"Bukan Private, harusnya Mary Ywanee. Ma-ry Ywa-nee"

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak dengan kata-kata terakhir Rico. Aku mengulang-ulang nama perusahaan itu dalam hati. Mary Ywanee, Mary Ywanee, Mary Ywanee...

"Kowalski! Cepat cari peta kantor PT. Mary Ywanee! Sekarang aku tahu apa rahasia dibalik hubungan Albert Hans dan perusahaan itu!" kataku terengah-engah setelah aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru, tapi sama sekali tak asing bagiku. Nama perusahaan itu menjadi benang merah antara hubungan pengedar narkoba dengan perusahaan kosmetik.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: halo semua~ maap kalo chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, aku sengaja memotong bagian action ini, supaya lebih penasaran *ditendang readers*. Hohoho. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kan apa hubungan yang terjadi antara pengedar narkoba itu dengan direktur perusahaannya Marlene? Aku emang gak bakat buat cerita yang sulit ditebak .. Anyway, thanks for R&R. Komen kalian membuatku semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini :)

Special Thanks to: **mac skipper**, **LoveSkipper**, **AngelaBlue**, **Private2Kowalski**, **azalea ungu**


	5. Double Trouble

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Skipper?"

"Bersiaplah, karena kita semua akan mengangkut pelaku dan barang bukti langsung dari sumbernya..."

**True Love Never Dies**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, gaje, lebay, dll

**A/N**: this is Marlene's POV, but can be change into Skipper's POV

**Chapter 5**

**Double Trouble**

"Maksudmu..." Kowalski menggantung kata-katanya, seolah mengerti ucapanku barusan. Aku mengangguk.

"Kita akan menyelundup ke perusahaan itu malam ini"

"Tapi kenapa, Skippah?"

"Private, tidakkah kau sadar dengan nama yang kau ulangi terus dari tadi bersama Rico? Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau buronan itu bekerjasama dengan Mr. Christopher Jacob"

"Kalau yang itu sih, aku sudah tahu" sahut Private. "Maksudku, kerjasama dalam bentuk apa?"

"Selama ini Albert Hans menyelundupkan narkoba keluar negeri dengan menyelipkannnya ke dalam kosmetik buatan PT. Mary Ywanee. Dia bebas keluar-masuk tanpa diketahui pihak polisi karena jalan rahasia yang tersambung langsung ke ruang direktur itu, jadi dia juga gampang untuk kabur. Bahkan nama perusahaannya saja sudah memberi petunjuk yang sangat jelas. Coba kau ucapkan cepat-cepat nama perusahaan itu, lima kali!" perintahku tak sabar. Private dan Rico penasaran untuk mencobanya.

"Mary Ywanee, Mary Ywanee, Mary Ywanee, Mary Ywanee, Mary Ywanee"

"Kurang cepat!"

"Mary Ywanee Mary Ywanee Mary Ywanee Mary Ywanee Mary Ywanee"

"Kurang cepat!"

"Mary Ywanee Mary Yuane Maryuane Mariyuana"

Private dan Kowalski terkejut ketika nama perusahaan itu secara ajaib berubah menjadi _Mariyuana _setelah diucapkan cepat-cepat. Aneh betul.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu, kan? Mariyuana, sama dengan ganja. Bukti yang jelas sekali, kan?" kataku dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah kalau kalian sudah mengerti. Operasi dimulai!"

* * *

><p><span>Marlene's POV<span>

"Kok mereka nggak pulang-pulang sih?" gerutuku pelan sambil memencet-mencet remote TV di ruang tengah yang besar. Tidak ada acara yang menarik di TV, maklum sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Aku heran dengan mereka yang betah mengadakan operasi mendadak malam-malam begini. Tanpa memberitahu empunya rumah, lagi. Diam-diam aku merindukan mereka yang suka berkumpul dan bercanda di ruang tengah ini setiap malam kalau tidak ada misi. Aku masih hapal betul kebiasaan mereka kalau sudah ada di ruang ini: main kartu, main catur, main domino, nobar dadakan dengan VCD sewaan, minum kopi, makan _fish chips_, dan kompakan teler di lantai sampai pagi. Paginya dapat omelan dariku karena mereka membuat ruang tengah berantakan dan membersihkan ruang tengah sebelum kembali ke markas mereka. Aku tersenyum mengingat ekspresi cemberut keempat pria saat kusuruh membersihkan ruang tengah itu, terutama Private yang sangat imut kalau lagi ngambek.

_Sekarang ruang tengah yang besar ini terasa lebih sepi..._

.

DOK DOK DOK

.

"S-s-s-Skipper? Ka-kaukah itu?" tanyaku takut-takut saat ada suara ketukan pintu. Aku benar-benar berharap kalau itu Skipper dan kawan-kawan, karena kalau bukan, bisa mati aku. Gadis yang tinggal sendirian di Jakarta benar-benar bukan ide yang bagus, apalagi rumahku yang paling mencolok disini.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju pintu depan. Sangat aneh bagiku karena biasanya mereka selalu ribut di depan sembari menungguku membukakan pintu, tapi sekarang sangat sepi. Saat aku mengintip dari jendela, terlihat siluet empat orang pria yang tampaknya tak asing bagiku. Aku cepat-cepat membukakan kunci rumah.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Skipp...tunggu, siapa kalian?" tanyaku curiga saat melihat mereka bukanlah keempat pria yang kutunggu-tunggu, melainkan empat pria yang kekar berotot layaknya preman.

"Selamat malam, Ms. Smith. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Kami akan mengantarkanmu menuju teman-temanmu" kata salah satu dari keempat pria berotot itu sambil tersenyum licik, lalu melirik ke arah ketiga temannya. Temannya seolah mengerti tanda yang diberikan oleh pemimpinnya mengangguk dan menyiapkan benda-benda yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Tu-tunggu, memangnya temanku ada diman...hemmph!" Tiba-tiba mulutku dibungkam dengan saputangan yang telah dibasahi kloroform. Pandanganku seolah berputar dan lututku lemas seketika. Ditengah-tengah kesadaran yang perlahan-lahan hilang, aku samar-samar merasakan salah satu pria itu mengikatku dan menggendongku masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ergh...dimana aku?" erangku pelan dan berusaha untuk memegangi kepalaku yang masih pusing. Sia-sia saja, karena tangan dan kakiku sudah diikat ke belakang. Aku menghela napas panjang melihat ruangan tempatku disekap ini sangat gelap, hanya ada jendela kecil sebagai ventilasi. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya berasal dari luar, yaitu dari sinar bulan purnama yang menembus jendela kecil sebagai ventilasi. Aku mencoba menggeser dudukku alias 'ngesot' dan meraba-raba dengan tangan yang masih terikat, untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk memutuskan tali ini.

"Ouch!" Aku meringis kesakitan saat ada benda tajam menggores telapak tanganku setelah beberapa menit mencari. Dengan hati-hati aku meraba-raba benda tajam itu dan mengambilnya. Ternyata itu sebuah pecahan kaca. Mungkin ini akan memakan waktu berjam-jam, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain untuk memutuskan tali tambang yang sangat liat ini.

_Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski, dimanapun kalian berada, tolonglah aku..._

* * *

><p><span>Skipper's POV<span>

"Rico, alat pancing!" perintahku. Rico mengeluarkan empat tali mengait yang mirip alat pancing dari ranselnya, lalu kami melemparkan ujung kailnya itu ke salah satu ceruk di latai atas. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, kami memutar pegangan alat pancing itu dan naik bersamaan ke atas. Aku berayun ke jendela di dekatku. Jendela itu terkunci dari dalam dan keadaan di dalam tampak gelap dan sepi. Setelah kurasa aman, aku memberi aba-aba agar mereka mengikuti arahku. Ketiga temanku berayun satu-satu. Rico mengeluarkan pisau laser dan memotong jendela kaca itu, lalu kami berempat masuk dengan mengedap-endap.

"_Gentleman, put off your coat_" perintahku lagi. Mereka dengan sigap melepas jubah mereka yang memperlihatkan seragam petugas keamanan yang berjaga di sekeliling bangunan ini, lengkap dengan _ID Card_-nya, _earset_ yang sudah terpasang di telinga masing-masing, dan pistol di balik celana kain mereka. Sekarang mereka terlihat tidak berbeda dengan petugas lain.

"Dengar semuanya, kita akan tetap bersama. Kalau ada salah satu diantara kalian yang harus berpisah, tetaplah berkomunikasi dan gunakan pistol itu jika benar-benar mendesak. Mengerti?"

"_Very well, Captain_!" jawab mereka serempak.

"_Okay, then. Let's move_!"

* * *

><p><span>Marlene's POV<span>

Keringatku bercucuran saat aku berusaha memotong tali itu. Tali itu sangat liat dan sulit diputuskan, apalagi dengan menggunakan pecahan kaca ini. Berulangkali pecahan kaca itu terjatuh karena tanganku basah oleh keringat. Setelah berpuluh-puluh kali mencoba, akhirnya aku berhasil memotong separuh tali itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakan pintu dan terlihat dua siluet pria kekar masuk ke dalam. Aku langsung menjatuhkan pecahan kaca itu dan cepat-cepat mendudukinya, lalu aku memutar posisi dudukku supaya tali itu tidak kelihatan.

"Hei, Cantik...apa kau berencana untuk kabur?" goda salah seorang pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba pria itu mendekat dan menjentikkan satu jarinya di daguku, wajahnya penuh dengan codet dan bekas luka. Aku bergidik ketakutan melihat sorot matanya yang sangat bernafsu itu.

"_Well_,_ well_,_ well_, _she_'_s just too nice to be hurted_,_ right_?" timpal pria yang satunya lagi.

"Mungkin aku bisa merayu Bos agar aku bisa mencicipinya setelah urusan Bos dengan 'Penguin' itu selesai"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Phil. Cepat angkat dia!"

Pria yang dipanggil 'Phil' itu mulai mengangkat tubuhku, sementara pria yang satunya lagi mengangkat kakiku. Aku ingin berontak, tapi tak berdaya.

"Ukh...baiklah, Mason" keluh Phil sambil menggotong tubuhku keluar ruangan. Aku merinding ketakutan kalau sampai aku dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh mereka. Tapi tunggu...apa yang mereka maksud tentang 'Penguin'?

"Kalian mau bawa aku ke mana? Dan apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'Penguin'?"

"Diam saja kau, Cantik. Kau akan segera menemui mereka" jawab Mason sambil menyeringai, lalu membekap mulutku dengan saputangan yang dibasahi kloroform. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p><span>Skipper's POV<span>

Koridor ini tampak sepi. Setidaknya itu pendapatku saat kami berlari menyusuri lorong sebelum ketahuan orang lain.

"Dimana ruangannya, Kowalski?" tanyaku. Pria berkacamata itu mengecek peta gedung yang ada di komputer tabletnya.

"Lantai tujuh, di sebelah barat, paling pojok sendiri"

"Oke. Kita akan naik lewat itu" tunjukku ke sebuah tangga darurat di ujung lorong sebelah kanan. Kami segera naik tangga darurat dan berlari sepanjang lorong yang remang-remang itu. Akhirnya tibalah kami di sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong bertuliskan 'Ruang Direktur'. Untuk sebuah ruangan yang dijaga sedemikian rupa, anehnya, di depan ruangan itu tampak sepi. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak segan-segan untuk meletakkan _bodyguard_ di depan pintu.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara rintihan dan erangan. Aku berpandangan ke ketiga teman-temanku. Kurasa mereka juga mendengarnya. Aku mulai menajamkan pendengaranku. Rintihan...erangan...suara tertahan...suara wanita? Tunggu...suara wanita ini tampaknya familiar...

"Ayo Skipper, kita selamatkan gadis itu!" bisik Kowalski. Aku mengangguk dan menyuruh Rico untuk membuka pintu. Diluar dugaan, pintu itu tidak terkunci. Saat pintu terbuka, pertama kali yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis dengan keadaan terikat dan mulut dibekap lakban di dalam ruangan yang sangat gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya masuk dari pintu yang terbuka tadi. Aku mendekat, hendak melepaskan ikatan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba pintu tertutup sendiri dan ruangan menjadi terang. Di belakang gadis itu terdapat dua orang yang sangat kukenal. Pria yang pertama duduk di kursi Direktur dan yang satunya lagi bersilang kaki di meja kerja. Mereka bertepuk tangan melihat kehadiran kami, diikuti dengan belasan _bodyguard_ yang mengerumuninya. Saat aku masih terkejut dengan 'penyambutan' ini, aku melihat ke arah gadis itu. Rambut coklatnya berantakan dan bajunya kusut. Aku menyibak rambut ikalnya perlahan dan terlihat seraut wajah yang tak asing lagi. _Marlene!_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Skipper. Atau harus kupanggil, 'Penguin'?"

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: yuhuuu~~ akhirnya chap ini kelar juga! Sedikit menguras otak waktu mengerjakan chap ini, karena aku agak susah mendeskripsikan adegan actionnya. Akhirnya bisa dapet inspirasi setelah nonton koleksi film action kesukaanku, hehe. Agak pasaran ya tadi plotnya? Ayo review yang banyak biar aku lebih cepet update-nya :)

oiya, selamat untuk **Azalea Ungu** karena dia bisa menebak dengan benar clue yang ada di chap sebelumnya~~~ *tebar konfetti*. sebagai hadiah, chap ini spesial kupersembahkan untuknya XDDD

Special Thanks to: **mac skipper**, **LoveSkipper**, **AngelaBlue**, **Private2Kowalski**, **Azalea Ungu**


	6. Behind The Scene

"'Penguin'?" tanya Marlene lemah. Tubuhku mendadak kaku saat aku melihat kalau tubuh ketiga temanku sudah ditahan oleh para _bodyguard_ itu, tinggal aku sendiri yang berhadapan dengan kedua pria bajingan itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? 'Penguin' adalah agen rahasia terkenal yang sering dipakai oleh pemerintah untuk menangkap atau membunuh para penjahat kelas kakap atau buron internasional. Yah, semenjak aku adalah kandidat terkuat untuk target mereka sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menangkapku. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau agen rahasia sekaliber ini bisa jatuh juga ke dalam perangkap kecilku"

**True Love Never Dies**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, gaje, lebay, dll

**A/N**: this is Marlene's POV, but can be change into Skipper's POV

**Chapter 6**

**Behind The Scene**

"Apa maumu, Hans? Dan mengapa kau juga ikut dalam permainan ini, Jacob?" tanyaku geram.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Skipper. Kita tahu kau ingin mengambil semua ganjaku dan menangkap kami. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, iya kan?" kata Albert Hans sambil berjalan menuju Marlene dan menyibak rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Aku berusaha untuk meraih Hans dan menamparnya, tapi sia-sia karena sekarang tubuhku ditahan oleh salah satu _bodyguard_ itu dari belakang.

"Marlene adalah contoh karyawan yang baik. Dia kuberikan jabatan yang tinggi agar dia bisa menjadi umpan untuk kalian. Kau tidak tahu kalau kau jadi umpan, kan, Sayang?" kata Jacob sambil memberikan tatapan penuh nafsu ke Marlene. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian tinggal serumah dan kau membuat _basecamp_ baru di ruang bawah tanahnya. Kukira _basecamp_ kalian ada di bawah kandang penguin di New York Zoo"

"Tunggu...kalian dulu bermarkas di New York Zoo?" tanya Marlene setengah terkejut. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka kalau ada markas agen rahasia di dalam kebun binatang. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Itulah sebabnya agen rahasia kami menggunakan kode 'Penguin', karena selain kita berdomisili di habitat mereka, penguin juga salah satu makhluk hidup yang dapat bertahan hidup di daerah dingin. _In this case_, daerah rawan kejahatan"

"Cuih! _Shut your big mouth_, Skipper!" ejek Hans sambil meludah ke arahku. Darahku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, tapi aku tetap diam. "Kau tahu, kau dan teman-teman pecundangmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kami. _Guys_, bereskan mereka!"

Mendengar aba-aba itu, semua _bodyguard_ itu menyerang kami. Aku dengan refleks melepaskan diri dari mereka dan balas menyerang. Saat-saat berharga itu digunakan Hans dan direktur itu untuk kabur ke gudang mereka di pintu rahasia di bawah meja kerja. Saat aku baru menyadari kalau kami baru saja ditipu, aku segera menyusun rencana sembari berkelahi.

"Rico, Private, kalian urus mereka! Kowalski, ikut aku!"

Kedua temanku mengedipkan mata bersamaan dan kembali menyerang mereka. Kowalski mengekorku melewati kerumunan perkelahian mereka sampai akhirnya kami tiba di meja kerja.

"Kowalski, tadi aku lihat mereka turun ke bawah sini, tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa ke sana?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kowalski memeriksa meja kerja itu dan membuka lacinya. Laci itu ada dua di sebelah kiri dan dua di sebelah kanan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, hanya ada dokumen-dokumen penting. Tapi tiba-tiba pria berkacamata itu tersentak, seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kowalski?"

"Aku baru ingat, ternyata cara membuka pintu rahasia itu adalah membuka keempat laci itu secara bersamaan! Ini sebenarnya trik lama, ditemukan di abad Pertengahan tahun...'

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya lain kali, Kowalski?" selaku tak sabar. "Cepat! Kau buka laci kiri, aku buka yang kanan! Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan membukanya bersama-sama! Satu, dua, tiga!"

Aku dan Kowalski membuka laci itu bersamaan. Beberapa detik kemudian, papan yang berada di bagian bawah meja kerja itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah _keypad_ mini.

"Kode rahasia. Kau tahu bagaimana cara membukanya?"

"Aku bawa alat pemecah kode di sakuku, tunggu sebentar..." Pria bermata _onyx_ itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat seukuran bungkus rokok, lalu ia menghubungkannya dengan sirkuit yang ada di _keypad_ tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Kowalski sudah mendapat kombinasi angka yang tepat dan pintu di di dekat kaki Kowalski membuka. Aku dan Kowalski segera terjun ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita dimana, Skipper?" kata Kowalski setelah melihat sekeliling. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan karung-karung bergambar merk beras yang disusun rapi di kiri dan kanan tembok. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat pintu besi yang sepertinya terkunci. Hans dan Jacob sudah berada di depan pintu besi itu, hendak kabur. Melihat keberadaanku, mereka menghentikan aksinya dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Kukira kau sudah babak belur karena pertarungan tadi, Skipper" Hans tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku menyimpan tenagaku hanya untuk melawanmu, Hans"

"_Really_? Akan kubuat wajahmu lebih bonyok daripada dikeroyoki oleh _bodyguard_-ku" Kedua pria tu mendekatiku dan menatap mataku tajam. Aku dan Kowalski sudah siap dengan posisi bertarungku. Tanpa disangka, mereka berdua mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke arah kami. Saat Hans menarik pelatuknya, tiba-tiba pistolnya diarahkan ke Kowalski. Kowalski yang terkejut dengan mereka terpaku di tempat. Dengan refleks aku mendorong tubuhnya dan peluru yang seharusnya meluncur ke arahnya jadi mengenai tubuhku. Sedetik kemudian, aku terkapar dengan perut berlumuran darah. Samar-samar kudengar suara teriakan Kowalski dan derap kaki dua orang, lalu pandanganku gelap.

* * *

><p><span>Marlene's POV<span>

Aku berusaha keras melanjutkan memutuskan tali itu dengan menariknya sekuat tenaga selama pertarungan berlangsung. Berhasil. Aku langsung melepas simpul kakiku dan membuka lakban yang masih menempel di mulutku. Diam-diam aku keluar dari perkelahian itu dan melihat Skipper serta Kowalski turun melewati semacam pintu rahasia di bawah meja. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikutinya. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat Kowalski meraung-raung dan meratapi seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang terbaring di depannya. Aku tercekat melihat cairan itu membasahi seragam Skipper. _Darah_.

.

"Skipper...Skipper..." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sambil terisak. Kowalski bergeser untuk memberikan tempat untukku, tapi airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir. Matanya semerah saga. Baru pertama kali ini kulihat Kowalski menangis. Tangannya masih menggenggam pistol yang barusan digunakan untuk menembak Hans dan Jacob saat mereka sudah mencapai pintu. Akhirnya mereka langsung terkapar tak bernyawa.

Perlahan-lahan mata Skipper membuka. Ia menatapku dan Kowalski bergantian. Tangannya masih memegangi lukanya dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kilasan mimpi burukku seakan diputar ulang di depan mataku.

"_Berjanjilah padaku...kau...akan...mencintaiku" rintih pria itu. Ia terkapar dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan memanggil-manggil namaku. _

Pria itu, pria yang sekarang didepanku, ternyata adalah pria yang selama ini kubenci tapi sangat kurindukan. Skipper...

"Don't...leave..."_ ratapku serak._

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangan pria itu.

_Suara rintihan itu terus menggaung di kepalaku._

"Don't..."

"Leave..."

"Me...alone..."

Suaraku terpenggal-penggal saat aku memeluk tubuh pria bermata _ruby_ itu. Aku tak peduli dengan bajuku yang sekarang ikut berlumuran darah. Aku hanya ingin Skipper hidup.

"_Berjanjilah padaku...kau...kau akan...mencintaiku..." itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pria itu, lalu tangannya terkulai di genggamanku. Dadanya yang tadi masih naik turun perlahan-lahan berhenti, lalu diam._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Samar-samar terdengar derap kaki yang menuju kemari. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Pria _blonde_ dan pria jabrik itu perlahan mendekatiku. Wajah dan tubuhnya lebam-lebam dan penuh bekas luka. Mereka terpaku di tempat melihat komandan mereka tergeletak dalam diam.

"Maaf...maafkan...aku, teman-teman. Karena...aku...di-dia..." Kowalski tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Tangannya ikut berlumuran darah saat membalut luka Skipper dengan perban.

"Skipper...Skipper...bangun, Skipper!"

"_Please wake up_, Skippah!"

"Skipper, Skipper!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Rico meneteskan air mata melihat tubuh temannya masih tak sadar. Ia langsung menghambur ke tubuh Skipper dan memeluknya. Punggungnya bergetar hebat.

"Skippah jangan pergi! Skippah, jangan pergi! Skipper...jangan pergi dulu! Kau komandan terbaik yang kami punya, jangan Skippah, jangan..." Tangis Private meledak saat itu juga. Ia teringat semua kenangan yang sudah dilalui mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

"Skipper...nggak...boleh...pergi..." Aku kembali menangis mengingat perkataan terakhir pria berambut _raven_ itu. Pria yang pemberani, pemimpin semua orang, rela berkorban, dan tegas itu telah terbaring dalam diam.

"Aku..."

"Juga..."

"Cinta..."

"Padamu, Skipper..."

Aku mengecup bibir Skipper perlahan, lalu membelai rambutnya. Airmataku menetes membasahi wajahnya yang masih terlihat sok _stoic_ sampai sekarang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Skipper...aku...aku mencintaimu..."

.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sedikit gerakan di tangan Skipper, lalu matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan biirnya bergerak-gerak, berusaha untuk membentuk suatu kata.

"Mar...lene..."

"SKIPPPER!"

Aku dan ketiga temanku langsung memeluk pria bermata _ruby_ itu. Skipper tersenyum lemah, lalu tangannya menggapai wajahku dan berusaha membelai pipiku. Aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya yang ada di wajahku.

"Mar...lene...aku...min...ta...ma...af..."

"Sssst...jangan banyak bicara" Aku menempelkan jari telunjukku ke bibirnya. "Ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh dan segera berkumpul dengan kita lagi"

"Mar-lene..."

Aku menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya,

"Aku sudah menepati janjimu, Skipper. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya. Sekarang kau harus menepati janjiku, kalau kau tidak boleh pergi dariku lagi"

Skipper mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba polisi dan tenaga medis datang beramai-ramai dari pintu rahasia tadi. Sebagian mengevakuasi kedua penjahat tadi ke atas, sementara sisanya berkerumun di sekeliling kami. Saat polisi-polisi itu sibuk menandai tempat ini dengan _police line_ dan menanyai kami macam-macam, Skipper sudah diangkut ke atas. Aku yang terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba ini berlari mengejar Skipper yang sekarang sudah ada di atas tandu. Ia tersenyum dan memajukan bibirnya. Aku yang paham dengan isyarat itu menyibak sebagian rambut yang menutupi dahinya, lalu mendaratkan kecupan kecil disana. Mulanya Skipper terkejut karena ia mengira aku akan menciumnya di bibir.

"Aku sudah menciummu di bibir, _Captain_! _It_'_s your fault you didn_'_t feel it_! _Now you make everyone worry abut you_!" omelku sambil menampar Skipper. Skipper yang terkejut dengan sikapku barusan hanya kaget sebentar, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku memasang senyum manis saat pria bermata _ruby_ itu sudah masuk ke dalam ambulans. Ambulans itu semakin menjauh, diiringi dengan dua mobil polisi.

.

"_He_'_s amazing, isn_'_t it_?" kataku pada diri sendiri. Saat aku menoleh, tak kusangka Private, Rico dan Kowalski sudah ada di belakangku. Mereka juga melihat saat aku menampar Skipper. Yah, bukan tamparan betulan sih, hanya mengingatkan ia dengan kebiasaannya yang dulu apabila ada salah satu rekannya yang bandel. Mereka bertiga tersenyum tanda setuju.

"_Well_,_ I guess we_'_ll just have to wait and see_,_ then_"

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: huft...akhirnya selesai juga! Jujur, ini adalah chap yang paling susah karena adegan saat Skipper hampir mati itu sulit banget dapet feel-nya! Aku sampai harus banyak-banyak cari refrensi dari sana-sini untuk menggambarkan kejadian tersebut. Anyway, cuma mau ngingetin aja kalo ini adalah chap terakhir *hiks hiks srot* soalnya chap berikutnya aku namain epilog, bukan chap end. Thanks for R&R~ XDD

Special Thanks to: **mac skipper**, **LoveSkipper**, **AngelaBlue**, **Private2Kowalski**, **Azalea Ungu, Kazeyana Fami**


	7. Epilog: Penguin and Otter

Marlene's POV

Aku buru-buru berjalan melewati koridor ini. Koridor yang akhir-akhir ini sering kulewati semenjak Skipper harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi ia tak berdaya saat dokter dapat mengambil serpihan peluru dari tubuhnya. Kata dokter, sebuah keberuntungan serpihan peluru itu tidak bersarang di bagian organ vital Skipper. Meskipun begitu, dia harus banyak-banyak beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan pria aktif macam dia harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur-tiduran di ranjang. Bisa mati bosan nanti, hehe.

Aku menghela napas lega ketika aku menemukan Kowalski, Private dan Rico sudah berada di kamar Skipper. Tapi anehnya, wajah mereka menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Aku menjadi semakin penasaran dan melihat ke ranjang Skipper.

Kosong.

**True Love Never Dies**

**A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning**: OOC, humanized chara, gaje, lebay, dll

**A/N**: this is Marlene's POV, but can be change into Skipper's POV

**Epilog**

**Penguin and Otter**

"_Guys_, kenapa kalian panik seperti itu? Dimana Skipper?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Semuanya menggeleng.

"Itulah yang kami khawatirkan, Marlene. Skipper hilang!"

"HAH? Hilang dimana?"

"Kalau aku tahu dia dimana, namanya bukan hilang, bodoh!" seru Rico kesal. Kowalski hilir-mudik di depan ranjang sambil berpikir. Private yang paling panik, ia sampai memanggil suster terdekat. Aku juga ikut bingung, tapi aku tak sepanik mereka. Diam-diam aku keluar dari kamar dan menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok. Aku tak habis pikir, kemana Skipper?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar samar-samar suara tiga suster lagi berbincang-bincang tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku menajamkan telingaku, berharap bisa mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka.

"...Apa kau sudah dengar tentang pasien di kamar 5138?"

"Oh, pasien yang tampan itu? Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Dengar-dengar dia yang suka kabur diam-diam itu dan merepotkan seisi rumah sakit. Memangnya siapa sih sia?"

"Kalau nggak salah...dia itu mantan anggota militer"

"Ah, masa' sih mantan militer setampan itu?" sanggah suster yang satunya lagi.

"Jangan tertipu oleh penampilannya! Dengar-dengar dia yang membongkar kasus penyelundupan narkoba di PT. Mary Ywanee itu"

"Oh, yang beritanya banyak di TV itu? Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat dia sama sekali?"

"Nggak mau terkenal, kali" celetuk suster pertama.

"Tapi aneh, ya. Kalau dia mantan anggota militer, pasti dia pintar bersembunyi dan menyamar. Tak heran kalau dia berkali-kali berusaha keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Jangan-jangan...salah satu dari suster disini ternyata dia, lagi"

"Hush! Mana mungkin cowok bisa menyamar jadi suster perempuan?

"Bisa saja. Bencong yang di Thailand saja cantik-cantik kok, kalah deh sama wanita tulen"

"Ya sudahlah, aku balik dulu. Mau nganterin obat buat pasien di lantai tiga"

"Ya sudah. Nanti ketemu lagi di kafetaria ya!"

.

Aku tersentak mendengar semua percakapan tadi. Ternyata mereka membicarakan Skipper! Aku langsung berlari dan mataku tak henti-henti mencari seseorang yang mencurigakan. Di koridor, di tangga, di lift, di kafetaria, di taman, di poliklinik, semuanya sudah kucari. Tidak ada siapapun yang mirip Skipper.

Aku terengah-engah saat memasuki lobi depan. Ini adalah tempat terakhir yang kukunjungi. Disana terdapat banyak penunggu pasien yang duduk-duduk disini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan yang lumayan luas ini. Tidak ada siapapun yang mencurigakan, sampai akhirnya aku melihat seseorang yang duduk di salah satu deretan kursi. Pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jins hitam. Topi _baseball_nya menutupi sebagian muka dan rambut pria itu. Ia duduk membelakangiku sambil membaca koran. Anehnya, ia memakai kacamata hitam meskipun sedang membaca. Diam-diam aku berjalan dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Maaf Mas, tidak ada yang duduk disini kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu meneruskan membaca.

"Maaf Mas, kalau boleh tahu, Mas ini nunggu siapa ya?"

"Istriku" jawab pria itu dengan suara berat. Aku memasang mimik terkejut.

"Waah...Mas sudah berkeluarga ya? Memang istrinya sakit apa Mas?"

"Kecelakaan"

"Oh...kecelakaan apa?"

"Motor"

"Masa' sih Mas? Bukannya Mas mau nungguin pacarnya yang dari tadi belum datang-datang karena pekerjaan barunya sebagai editor di penerbit majalah Galz?"

Pria itu meletakkan korannya dan menatapku di balik kacamata hitamnya. Aku masih bisa melihat sorot terkejut dari mata _ruby_nya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia menghela napas dan menurunkan kacamatanya, talu membuka topi yang menyembunyikan rambut _raven_nya.

"_Come on _Skipper,_ you_'_re not a very good liar_. Semua orang itu panik mencar..." Tiba-tiba Skipper membungkam mulutku dengan ciumannya. Aku yang awalnya terkejut akhirnya menikmati bibir Skipper yang lembut. Perlahan tanganku meraba dada Skipper dan membuka resleting jaketnya sehingga memperlihatkan baju pasien yang bermotif garis-garis biru muda itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari suster-suster menujuk ke arah kami.

"Itu dia pasien yang kabur itu! Tangkap dia!"

Skipper buru-buru menarik diri dan menutup jaketnya lalu memakai kacamata dan topinya lagi. Sebelum pergi, ia mengecup dahiku singkat.

"_Gotta go_, _Otter_._ I still need a bit adventure in here_._ See ya in my room_!" teriaknya sambil berlari menghindari suster-suster yang akan menangkapnya. Aku tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Skipper yang mirip seperti anak kecil bermain petak umpet. Oh iya, tentang panggilan _Otter _atau 'berang-berang' itu adalah panggilan sayang Skipper untukku. Katanya aku mirip dengannya karena rambut dan mataku berwarna coklat. Memang sih, 'Penguin' dan 'Otter' berbeda jenis, tapi siapa bilang kalau mereka tidak bisa bersatu?

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: yeeey~~ akhirnya fic ini memenuhi target juga, bahkan melebihi ekspetasiku XDDD. Yah, ini adalah fanfict yang kubuat ditengah2 liburan yg supersibuk! (Minggu pertama keluar kota ga bawa laptop, jadi susah nulisnya. Minggu kedua nyiapin buat lomba di surabaya. Minggu ketiga les mobil). Akhirnya selesai juga di H+4 (4 hari pertama setelah liburan). Mungkin aku bakal hiatus dulu buat nyiapin kelas IPA yang makin susah, jadi anggap aja ini fic PoM terakhir sebelum aku menghilang dari peredaran DX. Makasi banyak buat yang sudah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir, setia nge-review tiap chap yang terupdate dan nge-fave story ini & authornya XDDD

.

Sidoarjo, 17 Juli 2011

.

Love,

Michelle Aoki


End file.
